


Cake

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All implied - Freeform, Multi, Nsfw?, Tumblr request, winkwinknudgenudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Prompt Requestor: @sarcastic-mommyPrompt: About the fluff prompt.. maybe a Madasaku or a Tobisaku, please? Something where she is shown she doesn’t have to settle for less?





	Cake

Sakura looked across the table in the quiet cake shop. Her ‘hosts’ had requested it remain open just for her, that night. A decision had to be made. It had gone on too long, and they all felt the stress of it, now. They sensed the questions. They heard the whispers. They feigned ignorance of the sidelong looks as they walked together, one or the other on her arm, around the village.

The almond shortcake sat before Tobirama. Its light texture was soft, it melted on her tongue, its flavour light, it was perfect for an afternoon snack or a late-night treat.

The devil’s food cake sat before Madara. It’s rich layers tempted her to indulge sinfully in her darkest times, filling her, delicious and satisfying.

It had been a turbulent, uncomfortable, thrilling year as Sakura courted Madara and Tobirama. The ups, the downs, the… very tight in-betweens.

Now, they’d asked her to make a choice.

But how could she choose?

How could she rely on one forever, giving up the other? Sakura lifted her fork.

Would the richness overwhelm her? Would the lightness fill her?

She bit her lip as she looked at the plates of cake.

Then…

A light returned to Sakura’s green eye.

She glanced first at Madara, and touched the tines of her fork to the plate of chocolate cake.

At Madara’s smirk, Sakura lifted a brow.

With her left hand she picked up the fork from the almond flan’s plate.

Tobirama’s brow furrowed.

With a small, private smile, Sakura reached for the petite floral decanter in the center of the small table. Then, with a look at each of her suitors, she began to drizzle both the almond cake and the chocolate cake with the cherry coulis from the decanter.

“You know what tastes really good together?” said Sakura thoughtfully.

The men watched as Sakura set down the decanter of cherry coulis.

Next, she held their gaze and held up the jug of cream.

It took a moment, but she saw when her message hit home.

“Agreed?” she asked sweetly.

The full, round jug of cream was poised to spill across both delicacies.

It was Tobirama who lifted a fork first, before Madara rotated the plates on the table.

Sakura’s smile widened as they each enjoyed a splash of cream on their treat.

“Time for dessert.”


End file.
